1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick coupling particularly for the stock of a portable weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for coupling the stock to the barrel extension or to the receiver of portable weapons have long been known in which it is possible also to vary their trim by means of plates which are generally assembled together with the stock and subsequently fixed to the weapon by screws or nuts.
The plate or plates that determine the drop and cast are generally interposed between the stock and the member of the weapon onto which the stock is to be fitted, while the fixing plate is generally fitted on a tube or tension member which constitutes the extension of the weapon inside the stock and is fixed thereon by a screw or a nut.
These mechanisms are generally rather complicated and expensive, require special tools and skill in the use of the weapon in order to perform its disassembly, both when it is necessary to vary the drop and cast given initially and in case of maintenance and cleaning.
In order to be able to perform the replacement it is in fact necessary to disassemble several components of the weapon which do not strictly belong to the coupling system, such as: the butt plate, the butt plate fastening screws, and any members inside the stock which are used as a support for the locking plate.